A Journy Home
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Aeryn & John have just discovered that there five year old son Dargo can detect and create wormholes. What will they do when he opens one to earth?
1. Chapter 1

Aeryn Sun had been resting quietly all night when a flashback to the year 2003 aboard Moya came over her in the early morning hours.

John Crichton had just averted a galaxy wide war between the Peacekeepers and the Scarran Empire by creating a worm whole weapon in the process destroying a planet. With the help of the Ancient known only as Einstein he collapsed the worm whole it into a super nova. He now lies in semi comatose state aboard a living ship Moya!

Aeryn Sun Disembodied Voice fills Moya "You did it John, there's no more dyeing."

Aeryn Sun holding John's & her baby says, "You know it's strange it almost took me loosing this little one to fully understand motherhood!"

Aeryn kisses the baby's forehead then leys it down next to John

Looking at her newborn son Dargo Sun Crichton Aeryn and places her index finger over her lips as she quietly tells him "SSSHHH and all of the sudden three is not such a scary number!"

Her forehead creased and her eyebrows drawn to a furrow, tears stream down Aeryn's face she states with a shoulders sense of resolution "But no matter how wonderful this is I will not accept it as a trade off for loosing you!"

Caressing her son face, she steps back from the bed as John starts to sir turning his head John kisses his newborn son "Dargo" on the forehead asking, "What are you doing over here?" Taking a breath John asks, "Did I scare you, because you scared me?"

Off in the background Aeryn's face turns from brink of tears to a smile!

"Where's... your mother?" John asks sarcastically!

Aeryn & John's Quarters was filled with the scent of Jasmine, Aeryn discovered it on her first trip to earth she brought it back with her when they left.

It was the year 2008 five years after the great Peacekeeper/Scarran war as Aeryn sat in her bedchamber brushing her hair and crying as her son Dargo comes walking in asking, "Are you alright mom?"

Wiping her tears, away Aeryn tells him yes, "I was just remembering the day you father stopped the war!"

Dargo eyes widen as his jaw drops slightly he asks her "Dad did all that?" mom

Aeryn's head tilted slightly to the side as she gently smiles at her son Kissing his forehead she tells her "Yes sweet Dargo!"

Looking at the floor Dargo bites his lower lip as he asks, "Mom, where was I born!"

She tells him "You were born on the water planet Dargo!"

Dargo looks up into his mothers eyes with an ever so slight smile asking "Then why can't I find it on the star charts?" Hopeful to finally know where he was born.

Aeryn tells him "You remember I told you, your dad stopped the war?"

Dargo tells her "Yes!"

Taking a deep breath Aeryn tells him, "In order to stop it, he had to destroy a planet!"

A sense of shock horror comes over Dargo's face his eyes growing wider as his jaw drops as he states "D-Dad did that?" Staring at his mother slack jawed in silence Dargo did not know what to say.

Aeryn as a tear streams down her face; yes son, he did! "Not his proudest moment!" If he did not we would still be at war.

Swallowing nervously Dargo states; "No wonder he never talks about it!"

Looking at her son Aeryn says, "Getting back to your question Dargo."

Dargo tells him "Ok, mom!"

Aeryn tells him "You were born in the middle of a fire fight between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans!"

Not sure if he can believe, his mother or not Dargo asks "Really!"

Yes, Aeryn tells him, your father was there along with your Aunt Chiana and Rygel, and Ka D'Argo, and we were all fighting for peace!

Razing an eyebrow he her he tells him mom "I know she is not my Aunt mom!"

After a momentary pause Dargo's eyes are alert looking for any sign of deception as he frowns saying, "Hay, wait a minute who is Ka D'Argo...!" Crossing his arms over his chest, "Why haven't I met him?"

Aeryn hugs him telling Dargo "He died making sure we would all live!" Pulling Dargo into her lap, she tells him "It was just after you were born!" Aeryn tells him we were making our way back to Moya when we were ambushed by a Charrid patrol...!" Wiping the remains of a tear from her face Aeryn said, "Ka D'Argo took a direct hit from a pulse rifle... he stayed behind so we could escape."

Aeryn tells Dargo as her voice starts to brake "Ka D'Argo was a Luxan warrior who was imprisoned aboard Moya, he is also the person whom you are named!"

Pilot she calls out "Can you generate an image of Ka D'Argo please!"

Pilot tells Aeryn of course on the viewing screen an image of a Ka D'Argo complete with facial tattoos and eight tentacles (called "tenkas") hanging down the back of his head!

Dargo's jaw drops as he states wait a minute "This is a prison ship mom?"

Pulling him close once again Aeryn tells him "It was once yes...!" A peacekeeper prison ship we made it a home!"

Looking at her mom Dargo asks, "Do you miss it!"

Smiling Aeryn asks her son, "Miss what Sweetheart?"

Dargo asks her "Being a Peacekeeper, of course do you miss it?"

Stroking his head Aeryn tell him "I still am a Peacekeeper sweetheart... I am also a mother!"

Dargo gets a very serious look on his face as he asks her, "Mom..., when will my sister be born?"

Aeryn's eyes widen as her eyebrows rise; recovering from her momentary shock Aeryn looks at her son slack-jawed asking, "Dargo, did you just ask me when my sister will be born!"

Without blinking Dargo, tell her "Yes mom!"

Stunned at what Aeryn just heard her son ask she hit her Comms device "John can you come to our quarters... NOW PLEASE"

I'm not sure I like the way you said "Now Please!" John tells her over Ships Comms

Aeryn tells him "When you hear the unusual question our son just asked me you will understand!" John runs down the myriad of corridors to his and Aeryn's bedchamber he states "On my way, what's this about!"

John finally arrives on the scene asking, "What is going on?"

Aeryn looks at John then back to her son, "Dargo ask your question again!"

Dargo who was getting frustrated that they thought it was a joke "I want to know, when will my sister be born?"

John asks "Dargo?" "Explain!"

"Sure Dad" Dargo tells him "Dad...!" Pointing to the nearst porthole to the ripple in space saying, "you may want to avoid that wormhole first!" Dargo tells him!

Within moments, Pilots voice comes over ship wide communications "Worm whole, dead ahead!"

Both John and Aeryn look at each other then at Dargo and in unison say "Frell me!"

John starts having a bit of a nervous brake down starts screaming, "NO, NO, NO, this can't be happening, not again!"

Pilot asks, "What's wrong Aeryn?"

Aeryn calls out "It seems our son can detect worm holes pilot!"

Aeryn drops her head shaking it back & fourth stating, "Here we go again!"

John asks his son, "Dargo, how long have you been able to sense worm holes?'

Dargo tells him "Since the day I was born, why dad!" Dargo said enthusiastically.

Narrowing his gaze John furrows his brow and skews his mouth sideays tells him "Oh no reason son... me and Einstein are going to have a very long talk!"

Dargo just starts laughing!


	2. Chapter 2

Aeryn & John try to come to terms with the fact that son sees wormholes. However, young Dargo has another secret he cannot only see them, What John & Aeryn do not know but are about to find out "He can restore them and even create Wormholes.

Looking at him mom Dargo mouth opens slightly, he looks upward with a neutral facial expression asking "Mom what are the Peacekeepers like?"

Somewhat stunned by Dargo's question Aeryn tells him "Peacekeepers are a galactic military organization now but that was not always the case!"

Looking out into the depth of space Dargo asks "Mom what were the Peacekeepers?"

Aeryn tells her son "Peacekeepers were originally a law enforcement agency, but have since become a Private military company which employs their people as mercenary soldiers."

Pausing in silence Aeryn tells him "For a price, they will serve as the military force for planets that lack one, though this arrangement usually is more advantageous to the Peacekeepers than to their "clients.""

Dargo asks "So why did you become one mom?"

Aeryn eyebrows drop slightly and her eyes themselves close midway, the corners of her mouth droop down ever so slightly as she tells him "I was born a Peacekeeper sweetheart!" Looking at though she was recalling a painful memory, she told Dargo "I was born into service!"

Frowning Dargo tells his mom "I'm confused!"

Aeryn looks at him tenderly asking "Why are you confused Dargo?"

Looking into his mothers eyes he asks, "Am I a Peacekeeper Mommy?"

As a look of worry comes over Aeryn she tells him "No..., Dargo you are my son!" Taking hold of his shoulders Aeryn replies, "You're mother was one, but you can be anything you want!"

Dargo smiles at his mom as he asks "Mommy who made the Peacekeepers?"

Aeryn tells him "The Eidelons, made the Peacekeepers Dargo!"

Dargo asks her curiously "Who are they Mommy?"

Aeryn tells him "The Eidelons were and are a pacifist race that inhabited the planet Arnessk 12,000 cycles/years ago.

Dargo eyes grow wider as his purples dilate saying, "that was a long time ago!"

Aeryn yes it was Dargo she tells him she continues; "They possess a power best described as "the ability to influence peace" and are referred to as Peacemakers.

Dargo asks her "Mommy have you ever met any Eidelons?"

Aeryn tells her son "Yes five years ago, they negotiated the peace we now enjoy!"

Dargo asks "Really!"

Chuckling Aeryn tells him "Yes!" Kissing his forehead, she told him "Using those powers I told you about, the ancient Eidelons could devise compromises that met the goals of the involved conflicting parties and could ensure that a peaceful solution to the conflict would be accepted."

Dargo asks her wide-eyed "Really?"

Aeryn states "Yes Dargo-!"

Dargo blurts out "Whoa!" cutting off his mother mid sentence.

Aeryn tells him "But the Eidelon's peace-inducing power is limited to extreme close range; the Eidelons sought out a species to serve both as bodyguards and as enforcers of peace."

Pausing for a moment Aeryn tries to find the right words

"They took great care to choose a species that had yet to make interstellar contact... They found primitive humans, barely clothed, far removed on the galaxy's outer spiral 27,000 years ago.

Dargo ponders what her mother just said "So does that mean both you and daddy are human?"

Chuckling once more, Aeryn tells him "Yes I suppose it does, but there have been hundreds of thousands of years of evolution since then!"

Pausing if only to catch her breath before continuing on saying, "They brought them back to their home world of Arnessk; they used genetic engineering to enhance them. This new species became known as the Sebaceans and we became the Eidelons' trusted acolytes.

Dargo looks at her mother in awe

"They were given the name of "Peacekeepers" due to their function." Aeryn tells him.

"They kept the peace Mommy!" Dargo tells her happily.

Aeryn smiles telling him "Yes Dargo that's right!"

Pausing for a moment to think about everything his mother told him Dargo asks "Mommy; what type of Peacekeeper were you?"

In a deep soft voice, Aeryn tells him "I was a pilot and officer; as well as a trained as a commando!"

Grumbling Dargo states that's not what I mean; "Were you a good Peacekeeper like the ones in the story or a bad one?"

Aeryn thinks for a moment, well Dargo she said, "I started out as a bad Peacekeeper!" Holding out her hand to John Aeryn told her son, "I met your father and he taught me I could be more than just a peacekeeper!"

Totally, engrossed in her mother's story Dargo asks her, "Where did you and daddy meat Mommy?"

Aeryn smiles gently as she says, "Right here on Moya, in this very cell as a matter of fact!"

Hanging on Aeryn's every word Dargo asks, "What happened?"

John comes walking up behind Aeryn saying, "She used those commando fighting skills of hers on me and left me on the floor bleeding!"

Dargo scowled as he said, "Mommies & Daddies are not supposed to fight!" he said with sincerity.

This comment took both Aeryn & John by surprise but John corrected him saying, "We were not a "Mommy & Daddy" yet son!

Putting her arm round John as he came to sit beside her, Aeryn tells her little boy, "We were enemies." With a half smile Aeryn said "But our relationship evolved until I ultimately becoming a compassionate wife and loving mother." With her free hand, Aeryn caressed her son's cheek telling him "We named you, D'Argo Sun-Crichton, after our dear friend who lost his life in the last battle of The Peacekeeper Wars his name was Ka D'Argo!"

"The Man in the hologram?" Dargo asked.

John tells Dargo "Yes, along the way she shed the cold peacekeeper persona, and became a valuable friend and crewmate and my wife."

Dargo says, "Dad worm hole forming in 5-4-3-2-1!"

Whoosh the wormhole opened right in front of Moya Pilots voice comes over ship wide communications "John, Aeryn pardon the interruption "His image appears on the clamshell "but your presents are requested on the command deck!"

John razes his eyebrow looking at the viewing screen "By who pilot; we are the only ones on Moya!"

**Pilot replies telling him "He says you know him as Einstein John!" with that, the viewer goes blank. **

John grits his teeth in frustration saying "Frell me I thought we saw the last of him five years ago!"

Aeryn covers Dargo's ears as she throws John a curt look saying "John Language!"

John, Aeryn, and their son Dargo arrive on the command deck moments later. Einstein walks over to where they all stand; "John I removed all knowledge of wormholes from your mind five years ago, why do I find your ship sitting before one now?" Gazing at John, Einstein examined him top to bottom "Is there still an ember of that knowledge in your mind?"

John remembering what he went through five years ago looking over to his son John tells him "Not me!"

Einstein tells him coldly "I will have to remove it immediately!"

Aeryn who was also remembering what happened five years ago razes her pulse pistil and points it at Einstein. Telling him "what you did to John five years ago nearly killed him...!" Stepping forward, both aggressively and protectively saying, "Now you want to do the same thing to my son?" Putting herself between Dargo and Einstein, Aeryn tells him, "Over my dead body!"

Acting fast John jumps between Aeryn and Einstein saying, "Whoa, whoa, there's one major difference here!"

Einstein looks at him skeptically asking, "That is?"

Taking a breath John tells him, "You gave me the knowledge, he was born with it!"

Einstein steps forward looking at young Dargo asking, "Is this true boy!"

Peeking out from behind Aeryn's leg Dargo gets a fearful look on his face saying, "Y-yes sir!"

Looking every bit the protective mother with her Pulse pistol still rased to his head, Aeryn asks Einstein "Instead of removing it... couldn't you; I don't know teach him how to use it wisely?"

Einstein tells her, "Aeryn your request is more complex then you realize!"

Aeryn looks at him saying, "Well make it simple!" She pulls Dargo behind herself protectivly.

Closing his eyes Einstein ponders Aeryn's request for what seems like an eturnaty telling the both of them; "He is of my race..., yet not of my race!"

John's eyes grow wider as his jaw drops he is stunned into momentary silence saying, "Whoa back up a second...! Looking at Einstein in disbelief, he asks, "Are you saying that my son is an Ancient?"

Looking at John blank-faced Einstein tells them "Potentially yes John."


	3. Chapter 3

John & Aeryn sit in the far side of cargo bay watching Einstein evaluate their son Dargo's ability's. John looks over to his wife of five years asking, "Do you still think I ruined your life?" Smiling Aeryn tells him "No John, when I look at what I lost in comparison to what you have given me, it can't be measured John!"

John caresses her face as he pills her into a kiss, telling her "I only wish my father could have seen our wedding!" As their lips part John notices how well Dargo is at working with wormholes stating, "It looks as though Dargo's education in Wormholes 101 is progressing, much faster than mine did!"

In the other end of the cargo bay, Einstein and Dargo are working together as Dargo creates small-localized fissures in time and space under the watchful eye of the master "Einstein."

Dargo looks at Einstein half asking and stating; "So time is like a stream of water that flows at different rates...!" Looking up at his mentor asking, "Depending on where you stand in the stream?"

Einstein tells him "In a matter of speaking yes Dargo..., but navigating the stream can be hard to comprehend"

Dargo sits in silence thinking about what he had just been told by Einstein saying, "If you change the rate by removing something from the stream you change the outcome!"

Smiling Einstein tells him "Yes but that can be dangerous!"

Dargo asks Einstein "How!" With a little boy's sense of wonder and curiosity, he looks at the man.

Einstein looks back at Dargo saying, "Events are meant to unfold a certain way change that, you could change history!" Looking at young Dargo, he tells him "The stream flows in two directions... backward and forward in time and space!"

Dargo asks "Mr. Einstein I need your help...!" Furrowing his brow Dargo asks out of concern, "My Family will travel to earth..., but a bad man will try to take advantage of mom!"

Einstein tells Dargo "You must prevent that!" Looking at Dargo, Einstein tells him "As your father would say put a roadblock in his way!"

Acknowledging his comments with a nod Dargo asks "Just between you and me..., you brought my dad here to this galaxy didn't you?" Grinning Dargo says "On purpose."

Einstein smiles as he shrugs his shoulders saying, "He is where he is meant to be!" Pointing to Dargo's parents telling him "I was meant to bring him hear just as you are meant to take him home!" Einstein warns the boy, "Do not stay to long, they are not meant to know about this part of the galaxy for another 2000 years!"

In other end part of the Cargo Bay John asks, "What were you and Dargo talking about Aeryn?"

Aeryn looks at him saying "The Peacekeepers and the Eidelons, and there shared history!"

Looking at Aeryn, John states, "You think it's time he met them!"

Aeryn looks up from cleaning her pulse pistol telling him "It would answer a lot of his questions John, questions nether one of us are qualified to answer!"

The expression on Aeryn's face told John I never thought wanted to have use theses again. Having finished cleaning her pulse pistol Aeryn starts cleaning the pulse rifle.

Lookiing acroos the workbench to his wife John taps his communications device and asks "Pilot can you retrieve the coordinates for Arnessk?"

Pilot responds, "Yes John I will have them in a moment!"

In a weary voice, Aeryn called out "Pilot, its time Dargo met them!"

Pilot responds to Aeryn's comment "understood Aeryn!"

Einstein and little Dargo walk over to where his mom and dad sit at the workbenches. Einstein tells them "You will be traveling to Arnessk soon that is a certainty John." Looking at John Einstein said "What is about to unfold was meant to happen even your journey home!"

Looking at Einstein, John pulls Aeryn close telling him "As long as I have Aeryn beside me I am home!" Einstein's last words rumble around in John's brain as John states loudly "TO EARTH!"


	4. Chapter 4

John looks at his wife Aeryn asking "You up for a match Honey?" Aeryn asks him

"A sparring match John?" John tells her "Yes Aeryn!"

Taking his position on the mat John looks across to Aeryn who quickly follows suit saying, "Ready John?"

Stepping back Aeryn assumes her fighting stance, John follows suit making the first move trying to catch his wife off guard but all he does is over extend himself "Mistake sweetheart!" Aeryn tells him, she easily blocks his punch then counter attacks with a back fist to John face/nose as just the hint of blood trickles down and over his lips!

Holding his bleeding nose John looks at her screaming, "OWE that hurt Aeryn!"

Aeryn looks at him smirking telling him "It's nice to see I can still surprise you after all these years..., John." Her eyebrows razed to a high arch her gaze fixed looking upward with a smile Aeryn exclaims innocently, "Oh..., John, I don't spar, I fight!"

"So I've I noticed Aeryn!" John said wiping the blood from his nose. Aeryn resumes her attack on John with a kick to his mid section that John quickly blocks then counterattacks with a series of hand strikes to the mid section.

With a smile, Aeryn tells him "You have gotten better... John!"

Leaning into a kiss John tells her; "I had a good teacher Aeryn!"

Breaking his kiss Aeryn uses a sneek attack getting John in an arm lock taking him to the ground. Straddling his chest and shoulders, she pinned him to the ground! Aeryn looks down at him saying; "I may have taught you everything you know John..., but not everything I know!" John replies, "This seems oddly familyer...!" Planting his feet on the floor of the cargo bay John lifts his hips throwing Aeryn off him. Hitting the mat with a thud Aeryn says "Just like the first time we met... John!"

Looking at her husband, Aeryn asks, "John!" he looks at her murmuring "HHMMM!" Adjusting her weight Aeryn said, "I want a daughter!" John looks at her dumbfounded, using the distraction to her advantage Aeryn swings her hips and legs around draping her legs across his chest and neck pulling him into and arm bar.

John looks at her asking "You want a what?"

Releasing his arm, she sits on John chest Aeryn pins his arms and body to the floor telling him slowly, deliberatly in her husky yet sultry voice, "I want a daughter... John!"

Chuckling Dargo watches from the side of the mat rolls his eyes stating "Neither one of you really wants to win that fight!"

John's eyes widen in shock he sits there with his mouth gaping open, stating, "All this was foreplay!"

Sitting in his lap straddling him Aeryn's eyebrows pull inward as they rise to a gentle arch, she smiles pulling him up rapping her arms round her husband Aeryn kisses him saying, "I will never tell John!" Standing she struts off the mat her hips swaying back & fourth as she moves down the corridor! Looking back at him with a smile as she leaves the cargo bay!

Thinking to himself, _"Aeryn spent a lot of time talking to my sister last time we went to earth"_

John's son Dargo walks over to him telling him in a serious voice "If you don't follow her dad my sister will not be born...!"

John looks at the clamshell communications device between Pilot and the rest of the ship saying "Pilot, please keep an eye on Dargo!"

John emotions run from amused to confused as he walks out of the cargo bay, he thinks to himself _"Dargo is beginning to worry me!" _His sons last word in the forefront of his mind. Furrowing his brow, he raised his left brow slightly higher than the other with his lips pursed_ "My sister will never be born?" _He thinks to himself walking though the entrance to the corridor. Finally, he speaks aloud "What the **hezmana!"**

Looking at his father Dargo tells him "Dad I will be in Pilot's Den... he said he would to teach me all about Moya, and astral Navigation."

As the door closed behind John, he tells Dargo "You already know more than anyone from earth or the peace keepers for that matter!"

Moments later in Pilot's Den, in an introspective moment, Dargo asks, "Moya is alive isn't she!" Looking at Dargo Pilot tells him "Why yes, she is Dargo!"

Dargo asks pilot "because of mom I have an intuitive sense of Moya huh!" Pilot tells the boy that many years ago some of his "DNA" had been injected into Aeryn."

Dargo asks Pilot "can you show me dads home world?"

Pilot asks Dargo, "Do you mean Earth Dargo!"

Dargo states, "Yes please!" with a smile.

Pilot looks at Dargo saying; "Give me a moment to retrieve the information from the data banks Dargo!"

**Up on the screen comes a plaint covered largely by water with seven large landmasses or Continents! Dargo's eyes grow steadily wider as he tells Pilot "It's beautiful!" **

Pilot replies, "Yes, it is we visited Earth a five cycles ago!" Tapping away on his console pilot tells him, "Before you were born Dargo!"

Elsewhere on Moya Aeryn sashays down the corridors, to both hers and John's cabin with John not far behind! Suddenly John scoops up his leather-clad wife saying, "You did want me to follow you...! Didn't you?"

Aeryn somewhat surprised but not rebuffing John's actions tell him "I can walk John!" I know John tells her. "On Earth, it's a tradition that the husband carries the bride over the threshold of their new home." In a soft husky voice, Aeryn reminds him, "We have been married for five cycles now John!"

Grinning like a schoolboy John tells her, "I know Aeryn, I am correcting an oversight!"

John gently places her down on the bed. Aeryn had taken to wearing her hair back in a ponytail again just to get it out of the way. Smiling Aeryn was enjoying the feeling of John take her hair down she tells him, "You know John the last time we did this-!" John cuts her off saying "You were not Mrs. John Crichton!" Smiling Aeryn says, "I was going to tell you we were in a space roughly two feet by six feet!" Caressing John's cheek Aeryn told him "I like your answer better John!"

John grins at her telling her tenderly "Sounds like close quarters, and kinky!"

Between Kisses Aeryn says softly, "It was!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dargo creeps into his mothers & Fathers Quarters aboard Moya as quietly as he can, shaking his father awake he whispers "dad wake up, wake up dad! "

Opening his eye John's he notices Dargo has a serious look on his face looking at Dargo John Yawns as he asks, "What's wrong son...?" Frowning Dargo tells him "I need to talk to you!" he exclaimed. Putting his finger to his lips John says "SShhh, lower you voice let mommy sleep!" Putting on some clothes, he says, "We can go into the dining area. "Just going to leave a note for mommy first Dargo."

Dargo smiles and says "K, dad!" father and son makr their way through the corridors to the dining hall. John asks, "Now what's this all about Dargo?" Looking at his dad Dargo asks, "Can you tell me about Earth?" Making a face he says "Pilot was able to help me a little bit, but!" John looks at Dargo stating, "I was wondering when this day would come!" Fixing some food John asks him "What would you like to know son?" Dargo sits and thinks for a moment before asking, "Do I have any family there?"

Giving his son a sideways glance John looks a Dargo **suspiciously** telling his son "Yes, yes you do son!" Dargo looks at him curiously hopeful with sad eyes he looks up at his father in a half smile asking "Can you tell me about them?"

John comments see where to start saying, "You have a grandfather, named Jack Crichton!" Dargo eyes get as big as saucers as he asks him, "When can I meet him... dad?"

Wide eyed he says "Whoa slow down a moment champ" Mussing up Dargo hair John tells him "Let's get this wormhole training out of the way first!"

Dargo rolls his eyes as he says, "That will be over on my next training session with Einstein... dad!"

Smiling John tells him "You're taking to it a lot faster than I did son!"

Smirking at his dad Dargo tells him "That's because I was born with the knowledge dad!" Taking a posture just like his dad's Dargo says "Dad!" Rolling his eyes again.

One Hour/Arn Later relaxed and refreshed Aeryn comes out in a sexy ankle length black satin dressing gown and nightdress that John had gotten her on their last trip to earth five years ago asking "What are my two favorite men up to?"

Dargo tells her quite sincerely "Discussing family and Earth mommy!" Looking at her young son Aeryn states, "Oh, I see!" raising her brow. Looking up at his mother Dargo asks, "Did you know I have a grandfather, named Jack?" Aeryn smiles telling him "yes, I gave him a ride in my prowler once!"

John tells Dargo "You also have two Aunts named Olivia Crichton and another one named Susan Crichton Coleman!" Taking a drink John tells him "And a cousin named Bobby Coleman!"

Pouting Dargo crosses his arms over his chest asking "when?"

Aeryn asks her son "when what Dargo!" He looks at Aeryn hopeful asking "When can we go to earth mommy?" In the next breath, Dargo looks at his mother putting his hand on her stomach whispering "Layla Sun Crichton." Looking right into Aeryn's eyes Dargo said "My sister"

Black faced Aeryn's eyes grow ever wider as her eyebrow rises to a very high archher gaze shifting between John then back to her son saying skeptically "Dargo you can't tell, not that fast!" Dargo does not move his hand from his Mothers stomach insisting this time a bit louder, "LAYLA SUN CRICHTON!" "MY SISTER" he said emphatically.

Aeryn says in a weak broken-voice, "John we only just made love last night!" Taking one knee John takes her in his arms wrapping his arms round her waist holding her he presses his ear to Aeryn's belly as if he could hear the baby saying, "We have a son that can see through time and space Aeryn!"

Swallowing nervously, Aeryn's eyes widen as she states "but a baby John" she tells him nervously. "A Baby she exclaimed."


	6. Chapter 6

Two day later on board the peacekeeper comand carrier of Captian **Meeklo Braca** looking at her son Dargo Aeryn says, "Dargo is getting restless..., he needs physical activity John!" Rubbing his forehead John says, "He has been cooped up on Moya for quite a while hasn't he!" Having been on a command carrier before, John knew about the "Indoor Gardens" areas. Both John & Aeryn look at each other having the same thought at the same time both John & Aeryn say, "The Gardens!"

John, Aeryn, and, little Dargo made their way to the ships Indoor Gardens/Recreations and Training Area. John tells Aeryn we can always play hide-and-seek! It's an earth game where one or more people hide and try to get to a single point without being seen! Aeryn asks skeptically "So its escape and evasion training John?"

Rolling his eyes John says "In a manner of speaking, but without all the violence!"

Aeryn looks at John saying flatly, "John a commando only resorts to what you call violence as a last resort!" Pulling her hair back to a ponytail she tells John "Lest they be spotted and captured!"

Looking at his wife skepticallyJohn asks her, "So you want to play then?"

Kissing John Aeryn tells him "Who better to teach Dargo escape and evasion then me!"

Smiling John says teasingly, "So then I am the seeker!"

Aeryn tells him "Yes... John, you are!" Walking off to talk to Dargo for a moment

John tells his wife and child "This statue is home base if you make it here without being spotted you win!"

Both Aeryn and Dargo run off to hide looking at Dargo, Aeryn asks, "Do you understand the rules Dargo?"

Smiling at his mother Dargo tells her "Yes mommy, I do!"

Smiling Aeryn tells her son "That's my boy!"

"You can't make any noise when you approach now go off and hide, she tells him."

Dargo runs off and hides, as does Aeryn! Dargo starts moving forward slowly so he does not attract attention to himself using the alligator crawl like his mother showed him

John thinks to himself _"Man Dargo, is taking to this game a little too well!"_

Aeryn, moves forward slowly using a combination of alligator crawl and lateral body rolls while maintaining her concealment! Her son observing her movements and starts imitating them, Dargo gets into a low alligator crawl and starts a lateral body roll. Having watched his mother's stealth approach, he is able to mimic her movements perfectly.

Unbeknown to John, Braca who had tracked them down to give them some good news is watching the events unfold with a silent chuckle not telling John his son is coming up behind him.

Dargo walks up and places his hand on the statue saying, "I win!" he starts jumping up and down truimpently

Dumbfounded John states "When..., how!"

Just as John tries to work out how his son made it home without him seeing him Aeryn places her hand on the statue as well

Aeryn asks, "What do I get?" John asks her "What would you like?" Aeryn says "A Kiss for now?"

Capt. Meeklo Braca walks up to them asking "Teaching your son basic survival skills John!"

John tells him "Just playing a game Braca!"

"Dargo hasn't had a lot of time to just be a just kid!"

Braca tells him "From what I just saw he could put our commandos to shame!"

Aeryn's eyes widen and her face took on certain hardness as she spoke with the resolution of a mother and conviction of a soldier "My son will never join the ranks of the peace keepers" as she advanced on Bracca!"

John who knew his wife's moods all too well says "Amen to that!" as he sees her continue to close on Bracca! "Whoa, whoa slow down Aeryn he says he meant no harm by it!"

Capt Meeklo Braca asks "John did I say something wrong"

John looks at Bracca telling him "In a sense yes... you all but threatened to take our son as some kind of forced enlistment!"

Bracca tells them "I remember those days all too well myself!"

Squatting Bracca waves Dargo over to him whispering, "If you and your family want an area that's better suited to your game, there's an area just over there with tree's and dirt mounds to hide behind!"

Dargo starts jumping up and down landing on his dad's toes asking

"Can we dad? Please daddy!"

OK Dargo, Bracca starts to walk off John states "OH..., Braca since this is your suggestion you're going to be referee!"

Braca looks at him saying, "John do you mean judge it, I accept"

Wide-eyed Dargo looks around at all the cool places to hide, as does Aeryn, Grinning John looks at his son as he runs off saying, "Just don't get yourself stuck somewhere!"

Looking back at his dad Dargo tells him sarcastically, "OK dad!"

Braca surveys the field saying "Everyone ready?"

A resounding "Yes!" is heard, as they get ready.

Braca tells them "The object is sneak into the encampment to capture this banner without being seen!"

"John you are defending!"

John tells Bracca "Got it!" he takes up his position gaurding the flag.

Realizing the stakes have been raised Aeryn calls Dargo over to her telling him "Take some handfulls of drirt, rub them on your clothes!" Taking two handfulls herself Aeryn rubs them on her pants, then taking off her jacket she rubbs it round in the drit telling Dargo "Like this... Dargo don't forget your face and hands!"

Covered head to toe in new dirt Dargo finds a hiding place behind a mound of dirt, his mother Aeryn hides behind a large stone

Braca asks, "What do you think John Fifteen Microts?"

John tells him "Let's make it 30!"

Braca states; "You have 30 microts to complete the task!"

Half-Whispering Aeryn says, "That's generous, must be John's idea!" Finding her new hiding place, she said, "Then again Dargo has no training!" Aeryn gets ready to move.

Dargo notices and outcropping of boulders 12 feet just ahead of him he thinks to himself _"36 Motra's "36 yards" that's a lot of open ground to cover!" _Whispering to himself Dargo says, "As mom would say, take it slow and easy"

Taking a quick look around Dargo surveys his situation. Doing a quick sideways roll, as he starts moving laterally so that he is behind the outcropping of trees and foliage as he slowly moves forward! To the mid point between the boulders and his last hiding, place moving to his new one.

Watching from her own concealed position Aeryn spots Dargo moving to the outcropping and feels a pang of pride in her heart, as it beat just a little faster. She watches her son, using moves that could give her a run for her credits. So much so, she almost forgets to move herself. He starts moving forward before moving forward using a "Commando Crawl" moving forward one dench at a time so he can conceal his movements. Dargo pushes with his toes and pulls with his fingers!

Thinking to herself Aeryn "I don't want him to get to far ahead!"

Moving forward ever so slowly until he is 10 seats "Feet" from his father! Thinking half to him-self and half aloud Dargo states, "You're going to regret showing me how to use a slingshot dad!" Scanning that ground in his imitate area Dargo finds a suitable sized stone. Lines up his shot and lets it fly!

Aeryn watches events unfold thinking to her-self, _"What the hezmana "hell" are you up to son?"_

"A miss!" says Dargo in a whisper.

She continues to move forward, Aeryn, watches as her son Dargo reach into his jacket and pull out his slingshot again, that his father helped him make! Having moved to an outcroping of stones Dargo carefully places the second stone in the slingshot and draws it back taking aim.

With a raised eyebrow, Aeryn thinks to herself _"I have never seen that weapon before!" _Thinking back to the moment she showed her son how to reduce his relective profile Aeryn remembered the moment Dargo was working the dirt into his hands thinking to herself _"He had it in his hands, did't want me to see!"_

Dargo lets the second stone stone fly hitting John right in the Eema "Ass" Aeryn chuckles just a little bit as she watches her husband of five years being out matched by their five year old son.

John, yells "OWE, WHAT THE FRELL!"

Aeryn quickly takes cover behind a dirt mound as she starts chucks!

Even Bracca lets out a chuckle "Being careful to cover his mouth first."

As John recovers from being shot in the six by his own son, Dargo quickly moves to another concealment point just ahead of him. This time he is only five samats "5 Feet" away behind a tree stump once again he carefully takes aim just like, John showed him and nails hid dad right in the arm.

Aeryn's laughter gets a little louder than she anticipated giving away her position!

Braca yells out, "You have been discovered trooper, off the field!"

Aeryn comments holding her belly, "I know, but it's so funny!"

Turning away from John, Braca starts laughing outright saying "I know!"

John who was clearly frustrated by this point states "Dargo Stand up!" resting both hands on his hips John asks Dargo, "How did you get that close?"

Having taken advantage of all the confusion, Dargo stands up and smiling with flag in hand tells him "One dench at a time... dad!" Putting the slingshot back in his pocket saying, "And being sneaky."

Remembering the reason why he first sought John and Aeryn out Braca hands the surgeons report to them saying, "John, Aeryn the surgeons report confirms it, Aeryn is with child!" Pausing for a moment Braca tells them "No one other then the surgeon and I have seen this report!"


	7. Chapter 7

John limps over to his son his but still sore from when his son shot him with a slingshot grimacing he says, "You are a little too good with that thing Dargo!"

Dargo looks at his dad grinning telling him, "Whose fault is that... you showed me how to use it dad."

Aeryn walks up to John chuckling telling him "He's got you there John!" Aeryn winks at Dargo her face told him I am proud of you.

Rubbing his hand over his right but cheek John responds, "Yea but it still hurts!"

Her eyes widened as her mouth puckered Aeryn asks, "Would you like me to kiss it... make it better John!"

Even though he didn't expect much sympathy from his wife John says "Very funny... Aeryn!"

Black faced Aeryn responds to John sarcasm telling him "Soldiers don't have a sense of humor John!" walking over to her son Dargo Aeryn says, "You know that!"

Grumbling John, says "your not just any soldier Aeryn your also a my wife and mother of my child!"

Grinning Dargo chimes in with "he's got you there mom!"

Holding out her hand to him, Aeryn asks Dargo softly "That weapon you used my I examine it?"

Dargo looks at her fearful asking, "You're not going to take it away are you!"

Her peacekeeper instincts take over as Aeryn looks at it asking, "How do you use it Dargo! Aeryn knew how to use it, she saw someone use one when she was on earth, but did not want to spoil it for Dargo.

Dargo asks Aeryn "May I have it back so I can show you!" Taking the slingshot back from her mother Dargo tells her "It's not hard really!" Dargo asks his mom "See that tree that is one metra (One mile) away?"

Peering off into the distance Aeryn says "yes!"

Shrugging his shoulders Dargo says, "Pick a branch!"

Aeryn points to a branch near the top of the tree with a smaller branch off to the side!

Smiling Dargo tells his mother, "I will hit that smaller branch off to the side and cut it off the bigger branch!" Dargo picks up a stone from the ground then takes careful aim at the base of the side branch "And lets fly" cutting it clean off the larger branch!

John states, "It was something my dad taught me how to make and use!"

Aeryn watches John limp over to her she tells him "You taught Dargo a little too well it seems... John"

Taking a seat John replies "To my everlasting "Owe" regret!"

"John, I hope you're not going to teach your daughter how to use these things!" Aeryn hands John the report to read

John tells her "we better get ready-" Aeryn finishes his statemen saying "to leave"

"He needs to go to where it all begain Aeryn!" John tells her.

"That means Arnessk John!" says Aeryn

"I know!" John tells her "I know!"


	8. Chapter 8

Pilot prepares to starburst to Arnessk just something very unusal happens. Pilots alarmed voice comes over ship's communication saying "John I haven't see this since before the war!"

Hitting his comms device worried John asks, "Seen what Pilot?"

Pilot tells John "There is a temporal disturbance dead ahead!" Putting the image on the veiwing screen Pilot tells him "There seems to be a proto wormhole forming just ahead of us.

John asks "Pilot can we abort starburst!"

Pilot "NO JOHN!" Pilot screams. Moya moves forward into the opening wormhole with a woosh the ship goes through and comes out the other side. They reach the bridge John tries to establish their location.

Holding her head in her hands Aeryn says, "Dren, here we go again John"

John looks out the command deck and realized were they are "Earth!" Wideeyed John said "Frell Me" this is not happening.

John kneels down and looks at his son asking "Dargo did you do this?"

Giggling Dargo saying, "Yes daddy" Jumping up and down thurraly pleased with himself Dargo said, "Going to see Grandpa Jack!" he starts running round saying "Going to see Grandpa Jack!"

John asks pilot "what year is it!"

Pilot states "2009 John"

Releaved John says, "at least we didn't cross timelines"

Over Moya's comunications, the announcment comes "To unidentified space ship this is International Space Station please identify you're self...! Now or we will open fire!"

John quickly opens ship-to-ship cominicatons telling them "We mean you no harm; contact Jack Crichton and ask him to contact us on any frequency we will hear you!"

Twenty Minutes Later via IASA Jack Crichton voice comes over comms, "Moya please come in!"

John replies carful not to reveal too much "Hi Dad its John!"

Jack asks, "Was it a bass, or a trout John?"

John tells him "It was a trout dad!"

Jack states, "I thought you closed that worm whole son!"

John tells him we did, "But I don't want to talk about it on an open line!" After a momentary silence, John tells his father "Dad, you have a grandson!"

Jack asks him, "Sorry John, Did you say I did you say grandson?"

His voice strained John says yea dad, "You have a granddaughter on the way!"

Bemused by Johns comments Jack asks, "How is Aeryn?"

John says, "My wife is fine dad!

Jack asks "Wife?" "When...!" in the backgound Jack hears the sound of a woman screaming in pain!


	9. Chapter 9

No sooner had John told Jack "My Wife Is Fine Dad," Aeryn cries out John. John whips round to see what the problem is. Aeryn cries out again through a contraction with a strained voice Aeryn said through gritted teeth and raised voice "JOHN, MY WATER BROKE."

Alarmed Jack replies "John did Aeryn just Say her water broke?"

John Replies "Yea Dad," after a pause John asked "Do me a favor I am going to need to make plaint fall"

Jack Says "A medical team will be standing by son."

Relived John States "Thanks Dad see you down their!

John hits his Comms asking "Pilot can you ready a Shuttle for me and my family."

Pilot Replies, "I have been monitoring your communications with your father!" Franticly pushing buttons Pilot tells him, "I have also been monitoring Aeryn condition... Aeryn's prowler is ready in bay one John!"

Screaming through the pain of a contraction Aeryn says, "There's not enough room, w-e need a shuttle!"

Pilot Replies, "My apologies Aeryn there's not enough time For Moya to generate one!"

John States, "I know it's going to be a tight squeeze Sweetheart but I need you to take Dargo in your lap while I Pilot us down!"

Aeryn feels a contraction saying "L-ike I have a choice?"

John Replies "Could be worse, we could be in the middle of a fire fight."

Aeryn Replies moaning, "Right!"

John States over ship-to-ship communications "This is Commander John Crichton of IASA, requesting coordinates for emergency planet fall"

Another contraction hits Aeryn just as they break Earth's atmosphere!

John Says "Dargo once we land they will ask you questions about mommy."

Dargo raises his brow asking "What type of questions dad?"

Straining to keep the prowler under control, John Replies, "They will ask you how long she has been pregnant, "Tell them 9 months!"

Dargo Says "Dad you always told me to tell the truth!" He said frowning.

John tells his son "Dargo on my world the birth cycle takes nine months, not two weeks!"

Aeryn cries out through the contraction, "D-oooo as daddy asks Dargo!" biting-down on her lip so hard that it almost starts to bleed trying not to scream.

Popping his head over his father shoulder to the front seat of the prowler Dargo says "Daddy... mommy is scaring me!"

Smiling John asks Dargo, "How is mommy scaring you Dargo?"

Dargo says, "She is making scary faces, and biting her lip!"

This is Simone in mission control at Cape Canaveral the voice tells them "Medical personnel from the **45TH Medical Group is standing by per your request" Two minutes later the voice tells John **"You are clear for emergency landing on the Shuttle Runway Commander Crichton"

John Replies to her orders "Rodger that mission control have Jack Crichton meet me and my family!"

Simone tells him "Rodger that Commander...!" After a brief pause, John hears "Welcome home sir!"

John Replies "No one else, unless they are medical personnel clear!"

The Prowler touches down on the runway and taxis to a stop; John can see a host of medical personnel standing by! Among the many gathered faces John manages to spot his father Jack and his two sisters

Aeryn States "John, don't let Dargo out of your sight!"

Aeryn screams in agony "AAGGHHH"

John Replies to her request "They will have to kill me first, before they will touch our son Aeryn!"

Aeryn States "I don't want anyone running tests on him!"

John Replies "Nor do I Aeryn!" Poping the canopy of the prowler he steps out to the platform grabing his first born son from Aeryn pointing off to the side of the platform "Wait here son!" he tells him.

Dargo whispers "Dad don't worry about any blood mom leaves behind, I can take care of that!"

John looks at him with a raise eyebrow asking skeptically "How?"

Dargo looks at him saying, "Silly daddy, I can do everything an ancient can!"

John tells him "Just be careful Dargo!"

Dargo says sarcasitily "Uh Huh." rolling his eyes at his father!

John squats down telling Aeryn your next "Put your arms round my neck I am going to lift you out!" Aeryn puts her arms round her loving husband John tells her "on the count of one!"

John using a combination of leg strength and upper body gentle lifts Aeryn from the cot pit of the prowler! John puts the prowler on autopilot back to Moya its engines begin to rumbles they warm up. John thinks to himself, _"We don't want anyone examining that!" _With Aeryn in his arms and Dargo by his side they walk down the platform from the prowler

As John and Aeryn and Dargo reach the bottom step, "Jack and older sister Susan waiting for him!" The prowler takes off all on its own heading back to Moya. It's atmospheric maneuvering thrusters roaring to life as it takes off The prowler does a single pass overhead braking the sound barer as it fly's up out of sight on its way into space.

Susan looks at his brother John Stating "Dad tells me I am an aunt?"

John Replies, "Yes!"

Razing his brow Dargo looks at his dad asking, "What's an aunt?"

Holding his wife in his arms John looks at his dad saying, "Would you explain it to him..., I have my hands full at the moment!"

Jack takes a knee and tells Dargo "Someday when you have a child and you were to have a sister she would be your son or daughters aunt!"

Little Dargo throws his arms round Jack saying "Ok Grandpa!"

Jack calls out "Take my son and his wife to the **45TH Medical Group" Looking at the Medic telling him "Now!" "Treat this like a black operation... No Paperwork..., No tests unless the orders come though me...! Clear?" Jack orders him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aeryn had just finished an eight-hour labor and ****a doctor at the base hospital is taking some blood samples "without permission"**** Doctor**** Chevalier thinks to himself **_**"This may be the only time we get access to her blood"**_

**Dargo whispers to his Dad "Mean Doctor hurting mommy..., takes blood without asking!"**

**John whispers to Dargo "They wanted a sample the last time we were here to!"**

**Doctor**** Chevalier thinks his attempts to surreptitiously taking ****Aeryn's blood have gone unnoticed, but little Dargo has seen him.**

**Doctor**** Chevalier "Take this to the blood lab for analysis."**

**Dargo innocently waves at the doctor, as the doctor waves back Dargo giggles **

**John looks at his son asking, "What did you just do Dargo?"**

**Dargo tells him "I made sure the mean doctor can't hurt mommy!"**

**10 minutes later in the hospital blood lab currier "Dr. ****Chevalier wants this sample analyzed and the genes mapped!"****Aurelia a lab tecnition looks at the sample asking Looking up from the microscope to the ****currier she raised her brow asking "Is this some kind of joke, all the blood cells and usable the "DNA" cells are dead!**

**The currier asks innocently, "What do you mean dead?**

**Aurelia tells him "Dead as in can't be used, contaminated!" **

**Upset Aurelia picks up the phone and calls Dr. ****Chevalier's office. ****Dr. ****Chevalier answers the phone. ****Aurelia tells him ****"You sent me down a blood sample for a "Mrs. John Crichton for analysis!" ****Doctor**** Chevalier asks, "What do you have for me?" ****Aurelia tells him "Considering that those samples are 240 days old nothing!****Doctor**** Chevalier asks, "What do you mean 240 days old**** Aurelia****, I took the sample myself, not ten minutes ago?" ****Aurelia replies "Then somehow those samples came in contact with a time vortex that sped up time doctor!"**

**Dr. ****Chevalier**** was on his way back to the room to try for a second sample just outside Aeryn's room in the hospital, John confronts Dr. ****Chevalier asks him, "****Dr. ****Chevalier, please tell me you didn't try to take my wife's blood without her or my consent?" Trying to stay calm the expression on John's face let the doctor know "You just fucked up, big time"**

**Dr. ****Chevalier replies indignantly "What if I did?"**

**Pinning the Doctor to the wall as he jams his forearm into his throat John asks, "Who was it?"**** Easing off the pressure John awaits his answer.**

**Dr. ****Chevalier replies, "Who was what?"**

**Pressing his forearm into his throat again, John asks again, "Who asked you to steal my wife's blood!"**

**Dr. ****Chevalier coughs out the name "T.R. Holt!"**

**John States "If Mr. Holt ever tries that again I will personally have him shanghaied along with any confederates and have them dropped on the Scarran home world to be used in there medical experiments!" Pressing his arm even deeper into the doctor's throat, he told him "Don't even think of going near my son!"**

**Dr. ****Chevalier gets a panicked look on his face Thinking to himself, **_**"He is crazy**_**!**_**"**_

**John replies, "Do I make my self clear?"**

**Dr. ****Chevalier Says "Y-yes Commander!"**

**John repeats "Do I make my self clear?"**

**Adjusting his shirt Dr. ****Chevalier replies "Crystal!"**

**John States "Good"**

**Jack comes down the hall servaying the scene asking "problem son" **

**John replies, "I want ****Dr. ****Chevalier privileges at this hospital pulled dad!"**

**Jack Asks "Why" "What did he do...?"**

**John States "He tried to steal ****Aeryn's blood for our good friend Mr. Holt!"**

**Jack Replies "John Consider it done!"**


	11. Chapter 11

John awaits the arrival of on T.R. Holt in the home of his father Jack Crichton Mr. Holt walks into the living room of the home "You wanted to see me John!"

John does not answer but throws "Mr. Holt" up against the wall grabbing the collier of Mr. Holt's suit coat to use as a leverage point he jams his forearm into Mr. Holts throat!

John tells Mr. Holt "Leave me and my family Alone... clear!"

T.R. Holt face starts turning bright red and his lips start turning blue so John eases off the pressure enough for him to answer

Taking a breath T.R. Holt says "I need to protect the plaint!"

John applies pressure once more saying "I have seen what's out there you couldn't stop the peacekeepers if you tried, let alone the Scarran Empire."

"Come after me or my family again you will meet the Scarrans first hand."

T.R. Holt with some effort states "We have the right to know.

John let up on his throat John whips him round and into the sofa saying "Take a seat, and watch"

Tapping his comunicatins device John asks "Pilot can you project a hologram of a Scarran to my location?" Form on board Moya Pilot responds via John conumication unit "Yes John it will only take a micro to set up!"

Two minutes later in the living room of Jack Crichton a hologram of a Scarran was projected.

The Voice of Pilot starts a brakedown of the hologram.

Scarrans are a bipedal species with a humanoid body structure and reptilian leathery skin and claws. Ranging from pale white to dark gray in skin color, these creatures are normally quite tall, hovering at least half a foot over most Sebaceans and humans, even occasionally towering over Luxans.

The Scarran body is also capable of huge amounts of brute strength and it is seemingly impossible for a member of any other species thus far known to take one on and live without a clear advantage of some variety. Their thick skin makes them impervious to pulse weapons, though explosives in bodily orifices has proven fatal.

John looks at Holt saying in a low voice, "Getting the picture Holt taking on the Scarrans is suicide"

This, coupled with the razor-sharp claws on the Scarrans' hands, makes them formidable in combat. The Scarran body thrives in heat, also seems to require it to produce the Scarran heat torture effect.

John looks at Mr. Holt saying 'I have experienced Scarran heat torture first hand it's quite effective"

T.R. Holt swallows "Is there any way to fight it"

John snickers "fight it he says..., yea only one "Tell the truth Holt""

"Still think you can handle anything Alien"

"There is no one anywhere on this planet that could take down a Scarran"

T.R. Holt looks at John "There's you"

Looks at him "Me and my family can't stay here for reasons I can't get into!"

Mr. Holt extends a hand "But surly, you will leave us with the means to protect ourselves!

John rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger "We went over this six years ago Holt!" Standing up John Tells him "No, when we leave so does the technology and the threat!" Looking at T.R. Holt John told him"Unless you want a pulse pistol pointed to your head... I suggest you leave before my wife and newborn child get here!"

T.R. Holt swallows nervously crossing the room with his arms over his chest "What can she do!"

Exasperated John blurts out "She once shot someone for only threatening her family, you have violated her rights!" Checking his watch John tells him "Oh yea she's a trained Commando... makes Rambo look like a school boy!"

Mr. Holt becomes slack jawed "How so!"

John looks him right in the eyes "She once stormed a "high security military base where I was being held just to get me back!"

T.R. Holt swallows nurvously once more, "She could never breach our security!"

John snickers at his comments saying "Yea right...!" Ajusting his stance John asks, "Do you use genetic identity mapping as a security measure?"

T.R. Holt swallows nervously saying "No why"

Without blinking, John states, "The Peacekeepers do Holt..., I was being held on a peacekeeper base!" Pausing mometaraly John told him "Her DNA was locked out of the system" Beaming with pride John told him "She still managed to storm the base and rescue me."

T.R. Holt swallows fearfully realizing how badly mismatched there technology is "She could and would walk through your security like she was taking a walk in the park...!" John told him.

John hears the sound of a pulse pistol clearing its holster saying to Holt "To late!" Aeryn grip on the pulse pistol tightens as both she and Jack walks in! She tells him "If you come near me or my family "Ever Again!" they will never find your body" T.R. Holt swallows air asking "Mrs. Crichton was that a threat!" Aeryn looks Mr. Holt right in the eye saying "no that's a promise Mr. Holt!"

John tells him "I did warn you Holt, someone comes after her or family she tends to take it personnel!" John says "All I was going to do was drop him off on the Scarran home world and donate him to medical research!"

Aeryn smiles "That's always an option John!" Flabbergasted Mr. Holt says I thought you were joking about that!" John tells him "You are already running experiments on my wife and child in your mind!"

T.R. Holt swallows "Mr. and Mrs. Crichton we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot here! Aeryn smiles saying "Oh no, we understand!" "We were chased all over the galaxy by peacekeepers!" Narrowing her gaze on Mr. Holt Aeryn tells him

"Compared to Scorpius you're a rank armature." Aeryn motions with her pulse pistol for Mr. Holt to leave!

John tells him "T.R." that was the only warning you're going to get I suggest you take the hint and leave!" Gesturing with his hands for him to leave John said, "I can guarantee she will make good on her "promise!"

T.R. Holt crosses the room all the while having Aeryn's pulse pistol pointed at his head.

Aeryn pivots on her foot turning round 180 degrees, all the while keeping her gaze and the pulse pistol pointed at Mr. Holt


	12. Chapter 12

Aeryn's face softens, she reverts to the face of a mother as her speech regains the soft-spoken lilt to its tone! "Susan you can bring Layla in now"

"Well that was exciting John" says Aeryn. John walks over to the radiant Aeryn Sun his wife saying. "It looks as though we both had the same idea!"

Aeryn puts her arms round John asking "And what would that have been?" John looks as his wife taking her in his arms pivots her into a dip and a kiss.

Now there have been any number of "great kisses both on film and in history" but this kiss puts them all to shame! As there lips part Aeryn grabs his face and pulls him into another.

As there lips part for the second time "If this is the reword I will get for riding to your rescue I may have to do it more often!" Aeryn said. John starts grinning like a schoolboy in love, "I just may let you Aeryn."

Susan walked in carring Layla in her baby carrier to sees his borther pull his wife into a dip and a kiss. Susan commented, "That was some kiss John!"

Aeryn normally quite composed turns just the slightest shade of crimson. "Yes it... was!"

Smiling very intently John said, "I had to thank my wife, for giving me two wonderful children and riding to my rescue!"

Susan puts the baby carrier on the table "Do you have a name?"

Looking at Susan, Aeryn and John say her name in unison "Layla Sun Crichton"

Layla starts crying John picks her up taking a whiff "She passes the sniff test!" Smiling weekly Aeryn looks at Jack asking, "Do you...?"

Letting out a slight chuckle Jack smiles showing her upstairs he said, "Come on Aeryn you can use Olivia's room to nurse she woun't mind!"

Aeryn smiles as she closes the door "Thank you Jack"

Closing the door behind her Aeryn pulls the right side of her leather top to one side reviling her breast as she razes her newborn daughter to bosom so Layla can drink mothers' milk!

Back down stars, Olivia comes in the front door with her bags and bobby "Her Son" in tow "I am just going to put the bags in the room, "K" dad." Jack looks at his daughter with a smile "can it wait about thirty minutes Aeryn is using your room to feed your niece!"

Dargo crosses the room to his father John asking him in a whisper "Do you want be to show the bad man, what will happen dad?"

John was a taken aback by his sons request asking Dargo "Show him what son!"

"What will happen if the lizard men come" Dargo exclamed. Dargo thought to himself _"__**Einstein show the bad man... Show him what the **__lizard men will do to his world!" _ Dargo runs into the kitchen returning five minutes later holding a cup "Dad can I have more of this white liquid to drink?"

John looks at his sone and laughs, saying, "You mean milk son?"

Having watched the excange from his seat Bobby comes into the living room raises his eyebrow looking at John thinking, _"You're Son...?"_ "I have a cousin Uncle John!"

John looks at his now 18 year-old nephew asking him, "When did you get so big?" Holding out his hand John says "Dargo come over here meet Bobby!"

Bobby laughs "When you weren't looking Uncle John"

Aeryn came down the stairs with Layla bundled up in a blanket "Bobby would you like to meet your cousin... Layla Sun Crichton!"

Olivia looks at Aeryn's left hand smiling "I see you took my advice John... put the ring to good use."

Grinning at his sister John tells Olivia "yes, I did..., I wish you could have been there!"

John walks over to his wife Aeryn whispering something in her ear. Aeryn buries her head in the crock of John's neck whispering back "It sounds wonderful John!"

The two separate, John looks at his wife saying softly "This is going to be the wedding I always wanted to give you."

Grinning John asks everyone to take a seat

Jack looks at his son saying "I know that look son..., what are you two cooking up!"

John looks at bobby "How would you like to be a best man Bobby?"

Bobby laughs repliying "This is a joke right Uncle John"

With out even loosing a beat John looks bobby square in the eye, "Nope not a joke Bobby."

Bobby looks at Aeryn "So this would make you my Aunt!

Holding up her left hand to show him, the ring on her finger Aeryn points out "Bobby, I have been your Aunt for the last five years...!" Putting her hand on Bobby's shoulder Aeryn said, "John and I want to renew our vows, so that all of you can watch your uncle and I get married!"


	13. Chapter 13

Jupiter, Florida two days later. Descending the last few steps to wedding arch beneath "The Jupiter Inlet Lighthouse" the setting sun only accents Aeryn's raven hair as it glistens. John sees Aeryn for the first time in her wedding dress escorted by his father Jack. Descending the stairs her every step reveals her supple leg as side-slit in her dress opened and closes like the peddles of a rose flashing just the right amount of skin and just a hint of her pink garter belt half way up Aeryn's thigh the bow and the attached floral adornment features pearl and rhinestone accents playing peek a boo.

The 5-inch heel with 1/3" front platform rise, and sexy ankle wrap sandal-calling that much more attention to Aeryn's supple calf and legs! Aeryn eyes widen as John just stands there drinking her in. "Jack he is having second thoughts!" Aeryn asked.

Jack pats her hand putting her at ease "No he's not Aeryn!" reassuringly, Jack tells Aeryn "He can't believe how beautiful you look." After a momentary pause he said "And how lucky he is"

In her soft husky voice, Aeryn tells him "I'm the one who is lucky Jack!"

Off in the distance they could hear the crystal blue waters of the Loxahatchee River as waves colliding with the shore.

Aeryn and Jack take their place beneath the arch John leans into the woman he loves whispering, "You are too beautiful for words!" John takes her arm in his helping her up to his position

The justice of the peace states, "It's my understanding that the bride has no living family? Jack steps forward saying "I will stand for Aeryn!" Bryan the "JP" looks at the senior Crichton saying "Very well!"

Bryan looks at both John & Aeryn "Dearly beloved both John and Aeryn have come here before their family and friends to renew and reaffirm their love for one another!"

"John Crichton do you take Aeryn Sun Crichton to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forth till death do you part?"

Smiling John tells Bryan "Yes, I do!"

Bryan looks at both John & Aeryn asking once more "do you Aeryn Sun Crichton take John Crichton to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forth till death do you part?"

Aeryn looks into the eyes of her husband John and in her soft spoken yet husky voice says, "Yes, I do!"

The justice of the peace looks at both John & Aeryn "May I present to you Mr. & Mrs. John Crichton!"

Moments later, both Aeryn & John take a few steps up the stairs to take pictures. Aeryn looks positively stunning in her white satin chic sandal with pointed steel tube heel with 1/3" front platform rise. The sexy ankle wrap sandal has a 4 1/2 clear heel only serves to accent her calves. Not to be out-done by the pink garter complete with a brown satin bow adornment for a fashionable accessory. The attached floral adornment features pearl and rhinestone accenting the suppleness of her thigh has not escaped his notice.

As his beautiful wife walks up the steps ahead of him the waist high slit up the side of Aeryn's dress combined with her bare thigh and garter playing peek a boo and five inch heels are driving John a bit out of his mind with desire.

"And Aeryn knows it!"

Taking their position for their solo John places his arms round his wife's waist as he moves in close behind her he whispers, "I want to find a secluded section of beach."

Between shots, Aeryn whispers in his ear, "Your sister was right; this dress did remind you of why you fell in love with me!"

The clicking of a camera going off fills the air as John pulls her in close "I didn't need the dress for that; I wake up every morning seeing your beautiful face."

15 minutes later the photographer calls out all right time for the in laws to join the bride & groom!

"Where are the parents of the bride?" He asks. Thinking quickly John tells him they are in intelligence working in covert ops" Can't have photos taken he tells the photographer.

Aeryn follows up the remark with "Yes..., I was an only child!"

Razing an eyebrow at the ease and convince of their cover story "I see!" Is all the photographer says before he moves on!

"Now a fun photograph for the bride & Groom."

John spins his wife round so they are face to face and the slit on the down the right side Aeryn's dress is front and center. John reaches between the slit in the dress and hooks his hand under her bare thigh/knee lifting it as he drapes it over his waist and but! Aeryn catches on to what he is doing hooking her calf and foot round the back of John's leg as she discreetly moves her leg up and down.

John grabs his wife Aeryn placing one arm round her waist the other round her neck and head as he pull her into a "Very Passionate Kiss". The kiss is so passionate in fact that the photographer feels the need to loosen his shirt collar.

Thirty Minutes Later back at Crichton household, small and intimate groups of people have gathered to celebrate the wedding of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun!

Jack razes his glass in a toast ""To John & Aeryn!" may you love for each other grow stronger with each passing day"

John follows suit "To my radiantly beautiful wife Aeryn, thank you for giving me two equally beautiful children!

Aeryn turns just a hint of crimson as she states "Thank you for coming into my life John!"

Jack looks at the couple I have set up an "OCEANFRONT COTTAGE" for you both to spend the night in!

Aeryn smiles at her father in law "Thank you Jack but what about Layla?"

Jack laughs, "It hasn't been so long that I don't remember how to care for a baby!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was two weeks later as the Family Crichton prepares to leave Dargo had walked half way down the drive before he turned on I dime and ran toward his grandfather "Jack" his eyebrows arched starting from the inner eye running outward. Even though his mouth is closed his jaw drops as his lips press tightly together tears start to run down his cheeks.

Looking at the ground Dargo states "Grandpa Jack I think I'm sick!"

His eyes begin to widen as Jacks eyebrows start to raise into an arch as his lips part he asks Dargo what makes you say that?

"Grandpa" says Dargo "I'm leaking" he said pointing to his tears he says "see!"

Aeryn comes walking up behind her son she places her hand on his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze she takes a knee saying in a soft voice "Dargo your not sick..., at least not the way you think you're sad because you will miss your family"

As Dargo sheds a tear Jack he pulls Dargo into a hug telling him "you will always have family here Dargo!"

Leaning into her son Dargo Aeryn whispers something into her son's ear as Dargo pulls away as his eyes grow wide saying "Really!"

Jack lowers his head as he stairs off into space as his own confusion overtakes him he asks "Aeryn?"

Aeryn turns to face Jack saying "Jack..., with the sebacean life span Dargo could reach 200 years old." Jack's eyes widen in shock all the more as the realization of what Aeryn tells him sinks in

Aeryn says "Dargo will live to see his nephew's child reach adulthood"

Three hours later at The International Aeronautics and Space Administration on the launch pad just as the Crichton family is about to lift off when John asks "where's my dad I was hoping I would be able to say goodbye..., this time!"

A few moments' later Jack Crichton shows up with T.R. Holt walking behind him wearing an orange jumpsuit and being restrained by both hand and leg cuffs. Aeryn hand on reflex reaches for her pulse pistil strapped to her leg as she asks "Jack?"

Raising his hand Jack tells her easy Aeryn Mr. Holt has something he would like to say.

With a nervous, swallow Mr. Holt tells her it's come to my attention that before your arrival you were given diplomatic status as such what I did taking your blood could be considered an act of war. With a fearful look, he said, "Tell your friend with the eyes as black as coal, I will keep my word... I hope I never see him again"

Aeryn looks at John confused "Despite what he wanted as a visiting diplomat you are off limits."

Aeryn asks John "The man with black eyes?"

John whispers, "Einstein!" Aeryn looks at John acknowledging the comment but not wanting to say too much.

As her hand slowly moves away from the holster on her leg she says "Ah... Jack please; consider our exchange at the house a formal complaint."

Jack tells her "I already do!" Smiling Jack said to her "Welcome to the family Aeryn!"

Aeryn, John, Dargo, and baby Layla board the Shuttle for Moya it lifts into the shy heading into space and parts unknown!


End file.
